This Feeling I Have
by Nixevin
Summary: What should I call...this feeling I get when I'm around you' Royed YAOI WARNING Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I lobve you guys so much! UPDATED! I'm DONE FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric stood in the breezeway of the courtyard at HQ, watching the cold, gray rain falling just beyond the overhang. The steady noise of the downpour rung in Ed's ears, and he lifted his head and closed his eyes to listen as he leaned against the wall. He didn't have much else to do anyways. He couldn't go home to Al because it was raining, and his automail would rust. He had no missions, no leads as of yet, so there wasn't really anything he could do right now other than sit here and listen to the rainfall. He stood there, leaning against the wall, listening to the low-frequency din of the rain, as constant as his own unstoppable stream of thought, constantly disallowing true silence.

"Fullmetal?" A voice, nearly lost in the rain brought the boy to open his honey-colored eyes and glance in the direction of the noise, but there was nobody in sight.

"Yes? Someone call me?" He got up off the wall, searching harder across the seemingly empty courtyard for the voice he thought he heard. '_Did I really hear that?_' he asked himself '_It sounded…like someone called me._' He looked around for the voice he thought he heard once more, pausing to peer at a certain window across the yard, vision blurred by the downpour. He wondered vaguely if it had been the occupant of that particular office whose voice had called to him, but he could not tell if the man himself was there for the rain. He shrugged, deciding not to dwell on it much, and turned to leave the courtyard, coattails flying in streaks of bright red like a bloodstain on a drab gray carpet.

But someone had called him. Someone who had been waiting there, watching that beautiful serene expression on the boy's face for quite some time now. He stood there in the rain as it soaked still deeper than just his raven black hair and signature gloves. Roy Mustang sighed slightly when he watched Ed leave, as though a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He had finally gathered the courage to call out to the boy, and then he hesitated, doubting his own will to step out and speak with him. Familiar regret lightly brushed his expression as he stepped back to the protective overhanging. He should be getting back to his office now, before Hawkeye and the others sent out a search party. He knew they would bombard him with questions as soon as he stepped back into the office, and he smiled thinking to himself about it.

'_I'll just say…_' He mused silently '_That I was watching a stray puppy._'

"Al, I'm back." Ed slammed the door to the dorm, tossing his damp red coat aside and undoing his braid to shake out the water. "Sorry, I got held up 'cuz of the rain." He looked up and smiled at the hulking suit of armor that was his younger brother.

"I-it's okay…" Al stuttered.

"What's wrong? Somebody here I shouldn't know about?" Ed chuckled at his own suggestion.

"N-no…not exactly…" Alphonse hung his head, but then automatically straightened up once a loud meowing noise came from behind him. Ed's eyes narrowed.

"Al…where is it?" he put his hands on his hips and gave his younger brother a stern look.

"Nii-san! Please don't take it away this time! You know it was pouring outside!" Al protested as a tiny gray tabby rubbed around his legs and looked innocently up at Ed with its bright green eyes.

Ed sighed and leaned down, stroking the kitten behind the ears. "Alphonse, you know we can't keep it. Put it out in the hall and somebody will let it out later."

"But brother…"

"At least I'm not telling you to leave it out in the rain!" Ed stood up again and pointed out the door. Al sighed audibly and picked the cat up, carefully placing it out in the dorm hall before closing the door and coming back inside.

"Why can't we ever keep one, Ed?" He asked

"Because! I've told you all of this before, you should know the reasons why we can't have pets." He looked down wearily. "I'm tired. I think I'll go take a shower and go to sleep." He scratched his head and his expression turned rueful as he added, "Besides, I have to go turn in my assessment to that bastard colonel tomorrow…" He groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Little did Edward know that something he viewed now as a small hindrance or inhibition then would become on of the most profound experiences of his life later on. As he trudged through the hall on his way to the colonel's office, the only thing that he could hold in his mind for more than a few moments was how he didn't want to be stuck in that office any more than necessary. He slowed when he reached the door, hesitating, then opened the door abruptly and stormed in, dropping the papers on Mustang's desk unceremoniously as he always did, then turned to leave without saying a word. But then he felt a hand reach out and roughly grab his wrist to stop him.

"Not so fast, Fullmetal. I need to have a word with you" He heard the colonel say from behind him. He looked back, too confused to do anything, as the man turned then to Hawkeye, who also happened to be in the room. "You can leave now, Lieutenant."

Riza bowed out of politeness, and then turned, giving Ed a confused look before leaving. Edward shrugged as if to say 'Your guess is as good as mine.'

However, the movement was quick to be cut off when Hawkeye shut the door and Ed turned again, but then stumbled back, flushing slightly when he realized how close the colonel was to him. Grumbling as he regained his normal composure, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared daggers at Roy.

"Alright, what do you want now, bastard Taisa?" He asked, making sure not to hide in the least his displeasure. "This had better be important."

The colonel laughed. "Why the rush? Somewhere you need to be right now?"

The question caught Ed off guard. He didn't really have anything to do after this, but that didn't stop him from wanting to get out of the man's office as quickly as possible. "Since when would it be your business?"

He smirked and stepped forward, advancing slightly on Edward. "Why wouldn't it be?" He asked.

Edward stepped back again, blinking up at Roy. "What's that supposed to mean, dammit?"

Roy shrugged and stepped forward again, trying to get Ed right where he wanted him before he could figure it out. Ed slunk back again, confusion crossing his face. "What are you doing?" He prepared to turn around, but Roy was faster, moving quickly so that by the time Ed looked behind himself, all he could see was the wall he was backed against, and if he turned the other way he would notice how dangerously close to him he was. Edward's golden eyes widened when he realized the colonel had been planning this all along and he involuntarily began to blush profusely as the older man pressed slightly against him.

"You…pervert…I am NOT…a GIRL!" Ed shouted, squirming against his body. Roy clapped a hand over the boy's mouth, still smirking.

"Oh? And what makes you think that's why I'm doing this? Hm?" Carefully, he removed his hand from Ed's mouth. "Remember yesterday…the courtyard?" He ghosted his fingers over Ed's soft lips, wanting to feel them pressed to his own. "I was the one who called your name…"

The blonde growled, fixing to bite the man's fingers off, one by one if he needed to, but then he froze. "But…why? There wasn't anyone there!"

Roy ignored the question and instead moved closer, only about thisclose. Ed turned away, almost afraid of looking into Roy's obsidian eyes. "Lemme alone…" He murmured, then turned again and said it louder, anger rising "LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!" He brandished his automail fist threateningly.

Chuckling slightly, the colonel merely grabbed the boy's upheld wrist with startling strength. "Come on, Ed. I know you're not stupid enough to do that."

"Ngh…" He had had enough now, struggling with all his strength, Ed wrenched himself with some effort from Roy's grasp, but hence loosing his footing and tripping. Roy expertly followed him to the floor, pinning him there as quickly as he had against the wall. He laughed, amused at how absolutely adorable Ed's helplessness was. As well as just how arousing. Smirking again, he slowly wedged his thigh up against Ed's crotch.

Ed could no longer help himself from whimpering slightly, unable to keep back the fact that he was shaking. "S-stop it! I…I'll tell somebody!"

"Oh really? And just who can you tell that will actually believe you?" Roy eased up his leg to trail his hand down the boy's chest, stopping to grope teasingly at his groin.

Edward hitched up, about to scream. "That's…wrong! Stop……touching me…there!"

Roy tried desperately to keep his own lust in check as he leaned closer, feeling the blonde's body react beneath his hand. "You're so…easily excited, Ed." He chuckled. "Okay, okay. I think I'll let you up now, pipsqueak. But before I do…I have to tell you something…" He sat up; still straddling the smaller boy's hips, then grabbed his coat roughly, pulling him up into an innocent, soft kiss. "…I love you."

So stupefied had the boy become that he hardly even heard the jab about his height. Instead, he just froze there, too dazed to manage movement or speech. However, when the colonel slowly got up, he could somehow manage to stand up, excuse himself, and practically run out of the building.

"Nii-san? What's wrong? You look like something happened." Alphonse looked down on his older brother with concern.

Ed growled to himself and moodily kicked a stone on the wet pavement with his automail leg. "What do you think? I had to go see that damn bastard colonel today!" He stared moodily into the distance were the road ceased to be seen, thinking hard about what had happened mere moments ago. How could something so small and unreliable, especially from that man's lips, turn his heart upside down like that?

"You don't look like that's all that happened, I don't think I've ever seen you blush like that when we're talking about colonel Mustang." He pointed out.

Ed froze, not realizing the warmth on his face until Alphonse mentioned it. "I said nothing happened, damn it!" He instinctively lowered his voice when he noticed how many people had looked up at the sound of his outburst, he looked at his feet. "It's just…nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

Edward jerked awake, startled from his sleep by the loud clap of thunder above him, tearing through the ink of nighttime outside. The dream he had been having still resonated in his mind, making him flush as he remembered.

He had dreamt of the colonel. He dreamt that he had finally given into those three little words, to the look in those obsidian eyes, instead of running and hiding like a child. He dreamt he had faced what he had been afraid to admit to himself, been afraid to do at that moment. Of the way he felt wrapped in Roy's arms, of the way he tasted. He shook his head, chasing away a small smile as he looked at his automail hand.

"Love…huh?" he whispered to himself. The truth was that he hadn't stopped thinking about the colonel since then. "Is that what this is…? This feeling…I can't explain?" He couldn't possibly think of another name for it. "But…that's wrong!! He's two times older than me and a guy no less!" He thought of how much trouble he'd get in if somebody found out. Then again, he'd always been good at keeping secrets. Perhaps he should go see the colonel tomorrow. Just casually drop by. He shrugged the suggestion away; that wasn't a good idea. Everyone knew Ed would only go in Mustang's office if he absolutely had to. But maybe after work…

Before Edward could finish his present thought, sleep came again, claiming his unfaithful body once more.

"Augh! Is this rain ever going to stop?" Ed complained loudly as he stared out the dorm window above his desk. Being kept in the military living quarters like this was driving him absolutely crazy, especially when what he really needed to do was get out and think up some sort of plan. He couldn't very well just march his way straight to headquarters and Mustang's office for that might arouse a certain degree of suspicion and a few unvoiced questions amongst the man's subordinates. Then again, he was the Fullmetal Alchemist so perhaps he could devise a plan if not an excuse to find and meet him.

He stared out the window, watching the rain calm down a little from the loud downpour of before. Then the clank of armor behind him began to give him an idea. A nefarious smirk crept upon the blonde's lips as he reached over for a pen and a scrap of paper without notes scrawled all over it.

Meet me in the courtyard, bastard colonel. I need to speak with you about something…important.

Ed Elric

He ceremoniously folded the sheet and glanced out the window again. It was just a drizzle by now, but he had to hurry before it started up again.

"Nee, little brother?" Ed turned back in the chair and put on his most convincing puppy eyes, blinking innocently up at Al. "Could you come with me to H.Q. and deliver a message to the colonel for me while I look something up in the library?" He waved the note slightly between his first two fingers.

"Um…sure, but why do you need me to do it? Can't you talk to Mustang yourself?"

Ed sighed, as if to launch an unnecessary explanation. "Because I asked you nicely. I have better thinks to do than talk to that bastard. The rain's stopped for now, so let's get going." He stood up, handing the note to his brother while silently hoping to himself that he wasn't nosy enough to read it. He didn't believe his brother would really do that but then, why not be concerned? Even he wasn't sure how this might turn out, whether it be in a fight or…he gulped and tried to stop the impending heat that threatened his face. He just didn't want anyone eavesdropping on what he was about to do. He shrugged out of his thoughts and grabbed his coat, trailing out of the door with Al in tow.

As Edward walked into the familiar courtyard, he heard his own heartbeat in his ears, as though his heart was in his throat. Seeing the area mostly deserted aside from a few men on the far side a few yards away, and he wondered if he had been right to ask him to show up. The bastard was probably sitting at his desk now, reading over it and laughing to himself. The mere thought of it made him so angry he could not hear the quiet approach behind him until somebody wrapped their arms around his shoulders and pressed against his back.

"You asked to see me?" A familiar voice whispered in his ear, warm breath coursing down his neck and making him shiver.

Ed broke from Mustang's arms with a gasp, whirling around to face the man. He had no shame, none at all! And there were people not thirty yards away from them, too! "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again!" He hissed, burning his golden eyes at the man.

The colonel just stared back, smirking in that trademark way of his that made Edward's blood boil over.

"AUGH! AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT SMUG-ASS LOOK EITHER, YOU DAMN BASTARD OLD MAN!" Ed shouted. The men across the yard looked up at him and began to move slowly from the premises. They knew all too well how dangerous a fight between the Flame and Fullmetal could get, and they definitely didn't want to get caught in it. Seeing them hurry away out of the corner of his eye, Ed forced himself to calm down before crossing his arms over his chest. This was neither the time nor the place to get worked up, he reminded himself, and you have something to say to this man, so say it. Slowly he regained his composure and stood up straighter, meeting the colonel's onyx eyes again.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase…" He began, his arms dropping to his sides again. "I…I'm not sure why you say…that you…l-love me." Just saying the word in Mustang's presence made the boy drop his gaze, not wanting to look him in the eyes anymore. "And I'm not even sure…that I care right now, but…I…I think I…"

A slow, genuine smile spread over Roy's lips and he stepped closer again. He had hardly dreamt something like this could happen to him, ever. People said he could get any girl he wanted. But a boy? This hot-headed teenager who appeared to want nothing more than to wring his neck half of the time they were near each other? This had been what he had truly wanted. And something within him stirred something he could never have expected to be awakened. He reached his hand up to tilt Ed's chin upwards.

Edward silenced his stuttering at the feel of a gloved hand raising his chin, and his heart lurched as he found himself locked into those liquid obsidian eyes. Roy pulled closer still, his lips curled in a true smile. Could this really be happening? Was it even physically possible for the same bastard colonel to really smile? He swallowed and wet his lips, letting the man step closer until they were centimeters away. His heart was racing, but time around him seemed to slow to a crawl as he watched through half-lidded eyes as the colonel gently met his mouth, kissing him gently. Reaching up, he embraced Roy's neck, leaning into the man's chest, but then something in him clicked, and he realized just where they were. Reluctantly pulling from Roy's mouth, he took a moment to catch his breath before looking up into his dark eyes.

"We…can't do this here…We'll get caught." He whispered, tugging Roy's sleeve. "We need to go somewhere else…if you…w-want to…that is…"

Roy nodded, gripping Ed's wrist and turning to leave. Ed hesitated a moment, thinking of Al. What would he do if he tried looking for him, only to find him missing?

As if reading the boy's thoughts, Roy looked down at Edward. "We'll leave Al a message in case he comes looking for you. Just for him to know you're safe and that he doesn't have to come hunt you down." He laughed. Ed nodded, a smile playing over his mouth as the two hurriedly left the courtyard together.


	4. Chapter 4

Ed stumbled in from the impending drizzle, quickly kicking off his boots and removing his coat. And then Roy was upon him, kissing him, claiming him so fiercely that his knees went completely weak, and he found himself slumping against him. Suddenly he felt the pressing need for air and he reluctantly pulled away, gasping. He blushed and chuckled.

"I guess…I was a little pent up there." Ed muttered sheepishly. Roy laughed softly, pulling open his uniform jacket and shrugging out of it, throwing it to the floor behind him. He unbuttoned the first two buttons for his white dress shirt, exposing his pale throat.

"Have you used all your energy yet, or do you want to…continue?" Roy smirked and watched Ed swallow hard and blush hotter.

Edward smiled despite the ominous lump in his throat, coming closer to Roy, so close they were almost touching. He tugged Roy's collar. "Idiot. Of course I do." He locked his liquid gold eyes on his colonel, just to see how long he could take it.

Roy smiled back, daring himself to stare into Ed's eyes as long as possible. Taking the teen's hand from his collar he gently met Ed's lips again, his other had trailing playfully down, unclasping Edward's black jacket and pushing it off his shoulders, then pulling at the black tank top he wore underneath, not daring to look away from those striking eyes for even a second.

The teen pulled back then, still staring at Roy, pulling of his shirt and then lunging at Roy's; untucking it and beginning to work at the buttons quickly as he became dimly aware of the older alchemist's touch tracing down the curve where his automail met his skin, then further, further…over his stomach…he gasped softly when Roy's hands found his belt, causing him to blink in surprise and break his own challenge.

"That…wasn't fair…" He whispered, already feeling his breath coming out in small pants and his groin twitching to life as his colonel undid his belt, agonizingly slowly as he smirked purposefully down at the teen. Ed whimpered and pressed slightly against him.

"Please…"

"Hmmm?" Roy hummed softly, still slowly working on Ed's belt. He pulled it open and undid his pants, putting his mouth to Ed's ear and nipping gently as he pushed his hand down, teasing him, and barely touching him.

"Uhnnn…!!" Ed moaned, thrusting his hips upward, trying to push himself into that wonderful hand. Compared to the feeling of Roy's hand above his pants touching him there, this made the reaction _much_ quicker, not to mention the way his hand actually felt.

The raven-haired man smiled, feeling Ed push against him and then he gave the teen what he needed, wrapping his fingers around him tightly and tugging gently. Edward cried out, his hands flying to the man's shoulders as he felt himself tighten already. The thought then occurred to him that if he came now, he would definitely regret it, not to mention the fact that he still had his pants on and it would cause a major problem and a bit of unnecessary cleaning if he made a mess on them.

"Dammit! Not now…uhnn…I haven't even got my pants off yet!" He gasped, gritting his teeth to restrain himself from letting go too soon. Pulling back, Roy obeyed, letting Ed go. Quickly reaching up he pulled Edward's hair tie, letting his hair down, smiling at how absolutely adorable Ed looked like that.

"Yeah, you're right. Go to the bedroom, last room on your right. I have to get something first, if you don't mind." To which Ed gave him a puzzled expression, but complied out of curiosity, glancing over his shoulder to see just what his lover was planning to fetch beforehand.

"Ah, ah ah…bad boy, Ed." Roy smirked, wagging a finger at him. Just to prove his point, he came upon the Fullmetal again, biting down on the nape of his neck as his hands came down into Ed's pants. Edward moaned and whimpered.

"Okay, okay…! Haah…unnn…I get it!" And then Roy let him go, and he hurried off to the bedroom. The Flame Alchemist grinned, pleased with the effect of the teasing, and commenced his route to the bathroom, grabbing the bottle of lube he kept underneath the sink before switching off the light and heading for the bedroom, an absolutely evil smirk forming on his perfect lips as he thought of all the things he would do to the Fullmetal now that he had his permission to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed came into the room, flicking the lights and looking around, surveying his surroundings as he sat on the bed. Roy really did have a nice house. It was clean, well kept. Edward found himself wondering whether a maid did all the cleaning or if Taisa himself did it. He never really asked how much Roy made, probably because he'd not been interested at all in Roy's life until now. Beforehand, he'd just thought of him as his "Bastard with a God Complex" boss. And then it finally occurred to him how little he did know about his newfound lover, whereas Roy appeared to know so much about him. It struck him as a little unfair at first, but then he realized that this was how love was supposed to work. That thought seemed to frighten him just a little, how he'd fallen, and so hard, for this one man…

"Heh heh…boo." Before Ed had time to even jump, the lights were abruptly switched off, and he found Roy's body pouncing on his own, his hands already finding their way down to his hips and sliding his pants and boxers off.

"Eeek!" Edward squeaked, and then turned slightly pink at how girly his voice had sounded at that particular moment. Very embarrassing. Roy laughed.

"That sounded very cute, Edward-_chan_" He chided, finally sliding his lover's pants down fully and retaking his member, resuming what he had been doing in the living room, hoping to stifle any retort that Ed would inevitably make with the pleasure.

Unfortunately for Ed, his plan worked. Just about to bite out a rebuttal at being called with a suffix he normally heard used with women and small children, he instead let out a rather loud whimper.

"So, Ed…do you like that?" Roy whispered hotly, nipping Ed's collarbone as he tightened his grip and picked up his pace.

"Haaaaah….uhn….Yes…" Ed shivered, pushing Roy's unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and running his flesh arm up Roy's taught chest. He didn't dare reach up with his automail, knowing that it was cold steel, not to mention how he wanted only to feel that wonderful skin with his own. Gripping his broad shoulders, he pulled Roy down, kissing hesitantly down from his lover's throat, working his way down…until he felt Roy pull back abruptly; trailing his lips down his stomach…he wasn't…?

"Roy…what are you…uhh…doing?'

Roy's hand left his member briefly, his mouth getting closer. "You'll see…"

"Haah…Roy…you aren't gonna…OH!" And then his question was answered as he felt Roy's tongue slide up his hard member, before he slowly took Ed into his mouth. Edward's hands clutched the sheets on either side of him as he bucked his hips slightly, trying to bring himself farther in, if only a little. He swallowed the lump in his throat, panting hard. God that felt so good! And oh, he needed more of it. And he was gonna lose it fast if he didn't hold back. He restrained himself with all his might, biting his lip almost so hard it bled. "ROY!" He screamed as he felt his lover slid his mouth up and down, sucking hard, but not too hard. He felt himself push over the edge at that, coiling as he let himself spill. Roy lovingly lapped up every last drop, licking the corner of his mouth to get a spot as he moved back up and kissed Ed's cheek affectionately.

"Are you ready for the next level, pipsqueak?" He murmured. Roy himself was almost so hard it hurt by now, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold without release. Listening to the sounds Ed was making, the way he looked, his flushed face in the dim light of the bedroom, god it was almost enough to even push the mighty Flame Alchemist over the edge.

"UGH! I'm not pipsqueak! Just try me!!" Ed's amber eyes flashed indignantly at the remark about his lack of height, and squirming underneath the older man. Just to get back at him, he lunged for his lover's groin and groped his hard bulge through his pants out of spite.

Roy moaned low at that, moving his hips to get more friction, then recovering and pulling back, grabbing the bottle of lubricant from off to the side of the bed. He kissed Ed's neck and chest soothingly. "Lie back and try to relax, okay?" He murmured, quickly slicking his first two fingers with gel and pulling back to settle between Ed's legs. Slowly, he proceeded to push one finger in, gently stretching his lover.

Ed whimpered from the slight bolt of pain up his spine as Roy intruded him. He bit his knuckles slightly, waiting for the pain to melt…he just wished his body would hurry up and get used to it.

Roy licked his lips again. "Is it…getting better?" He eased out a little and slowly added the second finger, beginning to push them gently back and forth inside him. Ed whimpered again.

"Uh…yeah…" He whined. "That's your hand…right? What did you put on it?" He asked, curious as to why his fingers felt so slick and a little cold.

"You'll see…maybe I'll show you sometime." Getting an idea, he curled his fingers slightly, pushing against what he hoped to be Edward's sweet spot. Just to see what reaction his young lover would give when put against that sort of simulation.

Ed was just getting used to it, just beginning to enjoy the feeling of Roy's hand inside him, when all of a sudden he felt him press against a place he hadn't even known existed and he let out a loud moan, arching his hips upward. "OH GOD, uhnn…Taisa!" He groaned breathlessly. What in the hell was that?! It felt so good!

Roy couldn't help but whimper slightly as Ed cried out like that. But… "Edward, don't call me that…I have a name, you know…" He said in a low voice. "I want to hear you say my name…"

Ed somehow was able to nod, biting his lip. "Nnngh…okay…Roy." He whispered. "I…I'm ready…"

Roy smiled when he finally heard his name from those lips. Kissing Ed lovingly, he took a minute to search his lover's eyes. "Are you sure? I don't want to push you into this because I care too much…it will be…painful for a while, so if you don't think you can take it…just tell me now, okay? I love you too much to hurt you, so you can back down if you want."

"Idiot." Ed said, cupping his lover's cheek with a wry smile. "I told you that I loved you, and I mean it. I'm not going to be hindered by this, because I know you love me too much. Besides," He kissed his lover. "I withstood automail operations right? I trust you enough not to hurt me intentionally."

Roy became momentarily stupefied by Edward's confession, blinking a moment while he tried to find words. He settled for a nod, kissing the Fullmetal's cheek and temple. Slicking himself with lubricant, he positioned himself and placed Edward's thighs above his own before pressing against him a moment, pushing gently inside. He slipped farther in, agonizingly slow as he didn't want to hurt his younger lover. Releasing a shuddering breath, he finally managed all the way inside. "Are you alright?" He asked in a breathing voice.

Edward gasped quietly as he felt Roy slipping inside of him. He whimpered and squirmed a little as he went deeper. God he wished his body would hurry up already. "Yeah…I'm fine…Ngh..."

The Flame whimpered when Ed squirmed. That felt so wonderful….he shivered a little. "Are you ready?" He asked in a breathing voice.

"Yeah…" Edward nodded slowly, bracing himself as he felt Roy pull back with a tiny gasp before slowly thrusting back in. Edward whimpered, flinching a little as his lover continued. And then the pain began to dissipate and dissolve, melting into something incredible. He moaned and thrust his hips up to meet Roy, gasping. "Uhnn…harder…ahhhh….faster!" He breathed, hands grappling for his lover's shoulders.

Roy moaned, obeying Ed's request as he let go of all his worries and fears of hurting his lover and just thrust as fast and hard as his body would take him, panting hard with exertion as he bucked wildly. His hand found Ed's member, which he began to tug, trying to keep with the rhythm of his thrusts as he leaned over, his mouth to Ed's ear where he nibbled.

The younger boy whimpered and panted almost breathlessly, feeling himself beginning that wonderful coiling. He arched his back, gritting his teeth to stifle a cry as the movement caused the older man's thrusts to brush that sensitive bed of nerves inside of him. It happened again and again until finally Edward just decided it would be best to let himself go now. And he cried out, spilling himself, allowing the sweet release. His lover followed shortly after, shaking as he erupted deep inside.

Still trembling, Roy slipped himself out, panting hard before collapsing next to the Fullmetal. He smoothed some of that beautiful, albeit sweat-dampened blonde hair from his face and kissed his temple. "Are you alright, Edward?" He smiled, reaching down and finding his flesh hand, which he grasped tightly.

Ed nodded and smiled back, squeezing the hand as it found his. "I'm fine…." He murmured, now suddenly feeling a little sleepy as well as the sated feeling that was buzzing around his head at the present moment. His eyelids fluttered briefly for a moment as the Flame kissed his temple and smoothed his hair. He returned the kiss, brushing his lips lovingly against Roy's with a tiny half smile. "I'm getting…sleepy." He mumbled, squeezing Roy's hand again.

Roy nodded. "Okay." He yawned, despite himself. Grasping the sheets on either side of them he pulled them up and over their bodies, then leaving Edward's hand for a moment to wrap his arms around his small frame. He threw his leg over Ed's, playfully entwining it to keep him even closer as he buried his face in his younger lover's hair.

Ed sighed contentedly, nuzzling the man. "I love you….Roy." He whispered.

"I love you too, Edward."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Good, 'cause you'd better…" He mumbled, before sleep finally took him, and he went limp in Roy's arms. Smiling to himself, Roy finally allowed himself to do the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward woke up slowly, dimly becoming aware that he was in a strange house, a strange, warm body pressed to his back, and he wasn't wearing any clothes. Opening his eyes fully, he sighed a little in relief as he saw Roy lying next to him, still sound asleep. He smiled to himself as he brushed some of the man's raven hair from his face.

"Why do you look so cute when you're sleeping?" He wondered aloud. "Maybe because you're not aware someone's watching? Or is it because your mouth is just plain shut?" He smirked. Suddenly, he got an idea, and a nefarious smile crept over his lips as he scooted in closer. He just couldn't resist how…tempting his lover looked at this very moment. He pondered for a moment whether it would be worth it to do this; if Roy would yell at him or kick him out if he found out about it later on. Deciding it would in fact be worth it; he smiled softly and pressed his lips to those of his sleeping lover.

"…Neither." Roy murmured lowly as the blonde's lips left his own, his voice thick with sleep.

"EH!? Y-you, you're awake?!" Ed squeaked nervously. He blushed furiously, but was cut short once Roy pulled the younger boy down in another kiss, delving deeper and passionately. Despite all that had happened last night, Edward still felt a tremor going up his spine, despite all that had happened last night.

Pulling back for breath, the Flame Alchemist smiled, running a hand through the Fullmetal's long blonde hair.

"Good morning, Edward." He whispered, nuzzling his younger lover.

"Morning, Roy." He smiled, brushing his flesh hand against the back of Roy's neck.

Both men were then abruptly startled out of this calm, half-sleepy moment by the loud and insistent ringing of the telephone out of the room. Roy frowned.

"I guess that's for me." He mumbled, "It'll probably be Havoc or Hawkeye." He said, showing in his voice how momentarily unappealing the notion of work was.

Ed nodded understandingly and watched as Roy grabbed his dress shirt up from the floor and headed out of the room, buttoning it halfway as he walked. The Fullmetal stretched a little bit before he heard Roy's voice calling from down the hall.

"Ed? It's for you…" He said a strange note of what seemed like embarrassment in his tone.

Blinking, he got off the bed, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on before going off in the direction of the older man's voice. Stepping into the kitchen, he took the phone from Roy's outstretched hand, slowly putting it up to his ear. Covering the mouthpiece he asked,

"Who is it?"

Roy scratched the back of his neck. 'Alphonse.' He mouthed. Ed nodded.

"…Yes? Al?"

"Brother!! Oh my god, are you okay!? You're fine right, Nii-san? He didn't do anything to you, did he? Did he hurt you?" Al squeaked in a rush.

"W-what?! Calm down!! I'm not hurt…" Ed gave Roy a worried look. 'He found out?' he mouthed.

His lover merely shrugged.

"You're okay….? That's a relief." His brother said, sounding calmer now.

"What makes you think he would do anything in the first place?" Edward nervously wrapped the phone cord around his finger, leaning on the counter slightly.

"Uh…well…before, when you asked me to give that note to colonel Mustang…I erm...kinda read it, so…" he trailed off.

Ed gulped. _'He'd been watching us?'_ he asked himself. "uhhhhh…."

"You guys didn't…_do anything,_ did you?" He asked suspiciously.

Ed paused. What could he say? 'Oh, yeah. He took me home with him and I ended up loosing my virginity, how was your night?' Sure.

"Oh, my god…he did, didn't he?" Alphonse said. "I'm going to get him…."

"H-hey…! Wh-what are you talking about?! Don't do that…" Ed blinked, squeaking slightly.

"Give him the phone…now…" His brother said in a low, scary voice.

Ed was by now too frightened of his younger brothers' uncharacteristic tone to object at all. Wordlessly, he slowly took the phone from his ear and handed it to Roy.

"…Hello?" Roy hesitated.

The quiet, unsure reply was met immediately by a loud, indiscriminate line of shouted rubbish emanating loudly from the receiver. Roy flinched, holding the phone back an arms length while Ed merely stared in astonished horror for a moment before snatching the phone.

"AL! ALPHONSE!! CALM DOWN!" He nearly shouted. The yelling stopped. "I'm okay, seriously."

"You're sure…?" His brother hesitated.

Ed smiled weakly. "You think that even if he did hurt me, I'd let him get away with it?" He winked at Roy.

"Well…no…but."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about." Ed grinned. Roy smirked a little as he seated himself at the table with a steaming mug of coffee.

Al hesitated. "Well….alright."

Relief washed over the blonde teen. "Thank you. I'll come home soon."

"Alright." Said Al, and he hung up. Ed knew that he sensed the lie, and for some reason, he didn't care. He slumped forward, relaxing as he placed the phone back on its cradle.

"You'll be okay." Roy said from strangely close behind him as he reached out and grabbed Ed's ass playfully.

"Hey!" The blonde mock-scowled, then broke out in a mischievous grin. "You having fun back there, eh?"

Roy seated himself once again with a smug look. "…Maybe." He quirked an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee.

"Hm…." Ed rounded the table again, then came behind Roy, sliding his hands over and around his lover's shoulders and around his neck, holding him from behind. He stayed that way for a moment, then smirked and began to slide his hands down Roy's chest.

Roy shivered pleasantly, smiling as Ed's hands spread over his stomach, hot and cold at the same time. He tilted his head back slightly, capturing Ed's lips in a passionate kiss.

And then came a horn blast from outside.

"Shit." Roy grumbled, breaking the kiss. "I've gotta get dressed." He said, standing and turning to leave. He looked Ed up and down for a second. "You should probably put something on too." He smiled wryly and headed quickly upstairs.

Edward scrambled out into the living room to find his clothes, pulling his shirt up over his head. He knew his pants were upstairs, but he would get that later. "Where's my frickin' hair band?!" He growled. He found it dangerously close to being lost forever underneath the sofa. Grabbing it up, he pulled up his hair with his automail hand in preparation for braiding. He skillfully started to part his hair when it snagged unexpectedly in the mechanism of his automail.

"Shit." He growled, attempting to tug his mechanical arm from his hair. This always somehow happened when he was in a hurry. Grumbling, he flexed his fingers, trying in vain to extract his fingers from his hair.

"Problem, Ed?" Roy's voice suddenly sounded from behind him. Ed jumped.

"You scared me." He said, flinching as he turned.

"Let me see…" Roy said in a calm voice, stepping closer to Ed. Gently, he took Ed's automail hand and slowly but surely began to ease all the hairs out of the mechanism, stretching the finger joints to loosen the tangle.

Before Edward knew it, it was all over. Roy smiled and gave Ed a quick kiss, turning to leave. He waggled his fingers at his lover as he opened the door, secretively. Ed fumed slightly, but when the door closed, he was overwhelmed by a sense of loneliness. And that was when Edward realized that he may very well be in love with this one man, the last one on his mind when it came to romantic attentions. He stared at his mechanical arm silently, a small smile lifting the very corners of his mouth.

Roy slid into the back seat of the car, smiling contentedly. "What took you so long, chief?" Havoc's blue eyes met his obsidian ones through the rear-view mirror. The colonel's impassive black eyes smiled even more. As he thought…life around the office was about to get…interesting…

"I was taking care of a stray puppy I happened to pick up last night."

OWARI


End file.
